Une proposition innattendue
by morganeedl
Summary: Tommy prépare une soirée romantique pour Wendy et lui. Au cours de cette soirée, il lui fait une proposition plutôt inattendue.


**Pairing : Wendy Beauchamps + Tommy Cole**

**Show : Witches Of East End**

**Titre : La proposition**

**Contexte :**** Tommy prépare une soirée romantique pour Wendy et lui. Au cours de cette soirée, il lui fait une proposition plutôt inattendue. **

_"Wendy, Tommy est arrivé !_ Hurla Freya dans toute la maison .

_-J'arrive !_ Répondit la concernée sur le même ton."

En ce quatre décembre, cela faisait six mois que la jolie sorcière et l'ambulancier se fréquentaient et ils avaient décidé de "fêter" cela. Le père de Katie avait décidé de tout préparer, même si la sœur de Joanna avait tenté de l'en dissuader. La bonne humeur était bien plus caractérisant pour Wendy que le romantisme. Elle n'en avait tout simplement pas l'habitude, bien que cela lui faisait toujours plaisir. Pour cette soirée, Tommy avait d'ailleurs prévu quelque chose d'assez particulier, avec la complicité évidente de la sœur et la nièce de la sorcière. Cette dernière descendit enfin, vêtue d'une magnifique robe noire achetée spécialement pour l'occasion. A mesure qu'elle descendait les marches, Tommy la contemplait. Subjugué, son petit-ami lui prit la main dès qu'elle fut en bas avant de la complimenter.

_"Tu es ravissante Wendy._

_-Tu n'es pas mal non plus dans ton genre,_ lui répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil significatif.

_-Merci, on y va ? _

Tommy acquiesça en souriant.

_-Bonne soirée les amoureux, _dit Freya alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte."

Une fois dehors, le couple prit la route en direction d'un lieu écarté de la ville et préparé avec la complicité de Freya et Joanna. Il leur fallu un peu plus d'une demi-heure de voiture avant d'arriver. Il s'agissait d'un lieu assez éloigné de tout, y compris les gens sans pouvoirs, que les deux femmes avaient aménagé avec quelques tours de magie pour l'occasion parce que six mois cela se fêtaient. Une fois descendus du véhicule, ils découvrirent un chemin de bougies ainsi qu'une table ronde entourée de bougies qui formaient un cœur. La mère et la fille avaient réussi à trouver une façon que tout soit perceptible par Tommy même si celui-ci ne possédait aucun pouvoir. Il avait appris malencontreusement la vérité sur Wendy quelques semaines après avoir officialisé leur relation à la famille de celle-ci. Bien qu'assez septique au début, il avait fini par comprendre et totalement accepté cette différence. Il commençait même à en découvrir les effets et les possibilités et cela l'intéressait plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais laissé entendre avant. Mais la jolie brune avait réussi cela, et elle en était assez fière. S'approchant de la table, ils découvrirent que cette dernière était couverte d'une nappe blanche sur laquelle était posée des petites bougies rouges, une roses et des fleurs blanches ainsi que deux verres de vin, déjà remplis. Les amoureux étaient parfaitement heureux d'être là et Wendy devait avouer qu'elle était très surprise. Ce fut d'ailleurs elle qui brisa le silence la première.

_"C'est magnifique Tommy !_

_-Je n'ai pas fait ça seul tu sais, _ricana-t-il doucement.

_-Évidemment, mais ça ne change rien."_

Elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'ambulancier et ils s'installèrent ensuite. Puis, une connaissance de la famille Beauchamps arriva et salua le couple avant de leur ramener la première partie du menu. Pendant ce temps, le jeune couple n'avait rien d'autre à faire que se laisser totalement aller à la beauté de l'endroit et de profiter. Ce fut ce qu'ils furent, et une ambiance parfaitement légère et enjouée s'installa sur ce lieu magiquement préparé. Durant toute la durée du repas, Wendy et Tommy parlèrent de tout un tas de choses en évitant les sujets routiniers et pas toujours joyeux tels que travail ou famille. Ils restèrent là un long moment puis, une fois qu'ils eurent terminé de manger, ils se levèrent et se promenèrent un peu devant cette plage qui n'était devant eux que grâce à la magie avant de s'asseoir non loin de l'eau et de profiter encore un peu de ce paysage. Tout était calme et paisible lorsque Tommy regarda sa petite-amie dans les yeux. Il se leva, la relevant en même temps. Il l'embrassa ensuite avant de commencer à marcher, main dans la main avec la jolie brune.

_"J'ai encore une surprise. Viens._

_-Je te suis. _Avait-elle répondu avec un sourire des plus sincères."

Il la raccompagna à la voiture avant de quitter le premier lieu qu'avaient aménagé Joanna et Freya. L'ambulancier prit de nouveau la route tandis que la sorcière passait tranquillement sa main sur la jambe de celui qu'elle aimait. Après une quinzaine de minutes, ils s'arrêtèrent et Tommy fit descendre Wendy. Cette fois-ci, la vision qu'ils avaient était une vue sur New York, là encore créée de façon magique par les deux femmes. Le jeune couple voyait la ville comme s'il était sur le toit le plus haut de cette mégalopole. Une fois arrivé à l'endroit où il souhaitait, le jeune homme s'assit par terre et la brune suivit quelques secondes après. Elle posa délicatement la tête sur son épaule et ils restèrent dans cette position pendant plusieurs minutes, dans un silence quasi total. L'ambulancier brisa soudainement le silence, d'une voix qu'il voulait transmettrice d'ondes positives mais pas à l'excès, histoire de ne pas tout gâcher.

_"Regarde devant toi, il y a l'autre surprise."_

Il désigna une enveloppe qui était posée à quelques centimètres de sa compagne. Cette dernière se pencha en avant et attrapa la dite enveloppe, qu'elle s'empressa d'ouvrir. La faible luminosité de la nuit rendit la lecture un peu difficile mais, dès lors qu'elle y fut parvenue, une joie s'afficha sur son visage. Il n'avait pas oublié, se dit-elle en relisant ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux.

_"C'est vrai ? Tu veux vraiment m'emmener là-bas pour Noël ?_ La voix de la jolie sorcière trahissait un peu trop son bonheur mais elle s'en fichait.

_-Oui, c'est vrai. Je me suis souvenue que tu voulais y aller depuis longtemps mais que tu n'avais jamais pu le faire. Alors, si tu le veux bien, je serais extrêmement heureux de t'emmener là-bas pour deux semaines au moment de Noël._ Il ne l'avait pas quittée du regard pendant ces quelques phrase. Le sourire qu'avait affiché sa belle le rendait heureux.

_-Évidemment que je veux partir avec toi !"_

Elle l'embrassa passionnément et le couple termina la nuit dans cet endroit où seul leur amour existait.


End file.
